Return of The ColoRed Chuck
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: Chuckie's superheroic identity is back,and this time he must save the most important girls on his life. Rated for mild language and violence.
1. A dreadful meeting

SUMMARY: Chuckie's superhero's identity is back, and this time, he must save the most important girls on his life. Rated for mild language and violence.

Hey, guys, I'm back! (And so your favorite girl, the one, the only, the beautiful...) Yes, Angelica, we know you are here as well. (I wasn't finished!) Trust me, you were.

First, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my previous fic. As you guys can see, I'm giving Chuckie another shot as the ColoRed Chuck. This time, however, I'll have a lot more action and less comedy. (Hey, be careful, mister, because if he gets hurt because of your little idea of dressing him with tights...) Relax, Angelica! I'll be careful, I promise. (Good, or you'll have to learn to live without breathing!) Ehem! Can you read the disclaimer, please?

(DISCLAIMER. As you guys must already know, Ramiro doesn't own any Rugrats/AGU characters, copyrighted by Nickelodeon and ClaskyKsupo, or the original "Chapulín Colorado" character, copyrighted by Mexican network Televisa, and his creator, Roberto G. Bolaños. In this fic we'll have cameos or mentions from other series Ramiro doesn't own either.)

Good girl. Another thing; as you might remember from my previous fic, the "Chanfle" word is part of the universe of "El Chapulín Colorado", so I'll use it a few times as well. Now, before Angelica tries to show me how good is her right hook, on with the show!

RETURN OF THE COLORED CHUCK.

A Rugrats/AGU fic by Acosta Pérez José Ramiro.

Faster than a speeding tortoise!

Stronger than a mouse!

More noble than a lettuce!

His shield is a heart!

Is... The ColoRed Chuck!

A DREADFUL MEETING.

In a dark room, illuminated only by a little light bulb, a group of people were sitting around a table. One was a red-haired and tough looking guy dressed as an stereotypical gangster; next to him, a pretty brunette with three pigtails and dressed in black leather; also, playing with a gun, and with a bored expression, was a guy in an entirely black cowboy outfit; finally, in the shadows, and trying to, unsuccessful, hide his big nose, was a final guy with black shades and a little black hat, that allowed to see a little bit of a green mohawk.

Suddenly, the room got illuminated by a light coming from an open door. A man in a really old fashioned sailor outfit, complete with a sword, and with a bowl's hairdo, opened the door and allowed a person to get in, obviously a woman, but her features weren't clear. When the door got closed, the woman started walking around, taking a look at the people in the table. They all were silent for a moment, until the cowboy talked.

"Why are we all here, lady? If you hadn't noticed, I have more important things to do than just sit here!" The woman walked near him, and looked at him with amused but obviously evil eyes. The cowboy sat straight, and stayed silent while the lady started talking.

"And what do you have to do, besides hiding from the cops? I must remind you that I'm the one who helped all of you escape from your respective prisons?" She said in a calmed but venomous voice. After a little pause, she continued, walking around the table and pointing to each person.

"Sean Butler... aka "Kill-a-Lot Kid"... the last of the western bad guys. You terrorized lots of little towns. So well, actually, that even the sheriffs were afraid of fighting you, and the people from the banks already expected your visits periodically and had money ready for you."

"The Shark... master spy. You aren't loyal to any nation, offering your services to anyone with enough money. You stole the most secured secrets to sell them to any corporation or army willing to pay you."

"The Sneaky Saavanah... one of the world's most wanted cat-burglars. No jewelry, bank, or mansion had a security system that could stop you."

"And, finally, Timothy McNulty... "Tim Thug"... Public Enemy Number One. Police stations have rooms just to have a place to keep your file and the evidence of your crimes."

The woman ended walking, and took an empty seat, her face still in the shadows. The man assisting her moved next to the lady, always waiting for any order. She continued talking.

"And, yours truly... I am the last of a long line of terrible pirates. My name was dreaded among sailors all over the world. Even my minions were afraid of my wrath, since the only one more or less secure around me is my loyal servant, Jean Claude, the gentleman next to me. I even killed entire groups of my stupid minions after a successful mission, just to not sharing our wealth." The woman sighed, and continued talking, in an angrier tone this time.

"We are the best of the worst, my young friends. And yet, all of us, despite our skills, bravery, or ferocity, were stopped. We knew humiliation, imprisonment, and defeat... because of a stupid geek dressed with a silly costume that seems like something his mom made for him for a kindergarten's festival!" She exploded, making everyone on the room jump on surprise. However, a few seconds later, they were all calmed, and with very angry looks as well. The woman continued.

"I had released all of you from your prisons, at a huge risk for me and my servant, to accomplish one goal...to have revenge on the only man who could stop our brilliant criminal careers. With our combined experience from previous encounters, we can finally finish that silly do-gooder once and for all!" Everyone on the room nodded, and got a devilish smile. The woman finally emerged from the shadows, revealing a red pirate-like outfit, and an evil smirk.

"My name is Coco "Dirty Soul" LaBouche, Terror of the Seas... and from now on, The ColoRed Chuck is living extra time!"


	2. The attack begins

THE ATTACK BEGINS.

One month later…

Chuckie Finster walked down the street, heading to his girlfriend's apartment to have breakfast together. He was wearing his favorite green jacket, with a blue T-shirt and black jeans. With a closer look, however, you could see a little bit of red tights under the shirt, combining with his red and yellow sneakers, and also a little mass on his back, who was actually a hood with antennae covered by the jacket.

Despite the fact Chuckie never used a mask, and always wore his glasses as his alter ego, the ColoRed Chuck, his identity was still a secret. First of all, the colorful disguise attracted so much attention many people hardly noticed his face's features, and usually confused the glasses with some kind of mask. Second, there were very few photographs of him, and almost all were took at a distance, generally focusing on his disguise. And last, the ColoRed Chuck had a bravery's reputation, and, since he was a well known scaredy-cat, and only the ones who spent a lot of time with the ColoRed Chuck noticed this characteristic in the hero as well, it was really hard to suspect from him. Only his family and closest friends and allies knew his secret.

One of those close ones was Angelica Pickles. Chuck met her almost two years ago, when saving the girl from Tim Thug, her ex-boyfriend and a well known criminal. After that, they dated a couple of times, and eventually became her boyfriend. Even if Angelica sometimes could be really bossy, and enjoyed teasing him, she really loved him, and admired his labor as a superhero. Sure, sometimes she could get scared because of the risk he was exposed, but she was getting used to it, and the fact he could at times cancel a date, or even run away at the middle of one, to attend an emergency. He always made his best to compensate the blonde when he came back, and enjoyed having someone who accepted him and his way of life. He even invited her to some of his meetings at the Union of Superheroes, Paladins, and Similar, and the girl made good friends among his colleagues; surprisingly, she discovered one of her relatives was part of the Union as well, and a close friend of her boyfriend.

Chuckie arrived at Angelica's place, and rang the bell. After a few minutes of nothing happening, Chuckie did it again, with the same results. Angelica was always eager to receive him, so Chuck got a little puzzled. He took out a copy of Angie's apartment's key she gave him a few months ago, and opened the door. After a few seconds, he took a look at the place, and wide opened his eyes in panic.

"CHANFLE!" Chuckie exclaimed when noticed huge red letters on one wall, with a menacing message.

WE GOT THE GIRL. HER TIME AND HIS HAD COME.

After a few minutes of shock, Chuckie started searching the apartment for any clue, being careful of touching nothing to not ruin any evidence. After 10 minutes, Chuckie decided to call the cops, using his superhero name to be sure they would get there faster.

One hour later, Chuckie, on his superhero outfit, was talking with Lt Susie Carmichael, while Laboratory Officer Edwin Carmichael and his team were checking the apartment. Lots of cops and detectives were around the place, interrogating the neighbors and keeping the curious people away. Despite trying to keep his heroic image, Chuckie was still looking down, and obviously worried.

"I don't get it, Susie. I had been really careful so nobody out of my trusted ones would know Angelica is my girl. How this could happen?" Chuck was on the verge of tears, with Susie trying to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, friend. We'll use all our resources to look for her. She is a protected witness, after all, so the Department will make this a top priority. Maybe this wasn't related to you at all, and is because of her old relationship with McNulty." Somehow, this explanation wasn't helping Chuckie at all. Then, he heard a well known male voice behind him.

"Susie is right, Chuck. And you know everyone at the Union is willing to help you as well. Our families and friends are sacred to all of us, and nobody can touch any of them without receiving punishment." Chuckie turned to see his friend Tommy Pickles, aka Okey Dokey Jones, entering the apartment in his usual explorer-like outfit, complete with a brown fedora and a whip hanging from his hip. Chuck smiled a little, and saluted his friend their usual way, touching fists.

At that moment, Sgt Harold Rumkin, holding a note-pad, approached the trio, with Edwin at his side. Chuck, Tommy, and Susie turned to see the red-haired guy, and hear his reports.

"Well, we had checked the whole place." Harold started, while looking at his notes. "It seems Angelica was kidnapped without any violence. There is no broken furniture, but we found that the bedroom's window was forced; it seems it was an expert job, because the lock is almost undamaged." Harold paused, allowing Edwin to continue.

"The message was written with regular paint. However, we found traces of some kind of narcotic substance on the rug. It seems that the kidnapper released a doses of sleeping gas on Angelica's bedroom, and, once she was unconscious, this person opened the door from the inside to take her out. We are going to check some hair samples, as well as the marks left on the rug, to see if we can find out who did this... apparently, there were at least 2 kidnappers." Edwin stopped, and Harold continued, while reading his notes.

"We had calculated that the whole thing happened at early hours of the morning, when nobody was awake, so there are no witnesses. It seems that the night watcher could had been drugged as well, because commented he felt really sleepy during his shift. We are taking him to the Station to practice him some analysis as well." Harold concluded.

Chuck and Tommy were now more concerned about Angie's state. This was obviously a professional job, and a very well planned one. Tommy was also fearing that Angelica was kidnapped because his identity was public knowledge ("Okey Dokey Jones" was a nickname more than a real hero name), and she was his cousin; both he and the ColoRed Chuck had made many enemies through the years, and half of them would be glad to do this. Tommy made a reputation of recovering artifacts stolen from really dangerous crooks around the world, and Chuckie, despite his clumsiness, had filled half of the prison's cells just in their hometown.

"I hope we can discover who did this." Chuckie said. "I'm almost willing is one criminal we know... as the old and known proverb says, the evil you know is your enemies closer." Chuckie shook his head, realizing his mistake.

"No... I mean, keep your friends close and better than the good to know." Chuckie said, and slapped his forehead.

"No, it's not like that! The evil you know comes from close enemies... and the better you know them for good, you can keep them away from your friends... and is good to keep friends close...Oh, chanfle, why I have to get this confused right now!" Chuckie groaned in frustration. Tommy and Susie, as well as Edwin and Harold, decided to keep silence, since Chuck was already upset enough because of Angelica's kidnapping.

A moment later, Susie's attention was required by Officer Lillian Deville, who ran next to her and whispered something at her ear. Obviously it was really important, since she ignored the presence of both Tommy and Chuckie, and Susie wide opened her eyes. The young lieutenant sighed, and directed to Chuck, in a low voice.

"It seems you were right, ColoRed. Whoever did this to Angelica, is one of your enemies." Susie paused, and took a deep breath before talking again. "There's another kidnapped person, and the crime scene is a lot like this one. The victim is Captain Kimi Wattanabe."


	3. The catch of the day

THE CATCH OF THE DAY.

Angelica opened her eyes, and found herself tied to a chair; she was dressed with her usual purple pajamas, and without shoes. Her head stung a lot, but still could hear another girl moaning next to her. At her right, Kimi was opening her eyes as well; she was tied to a chair too, and had her hair moving loosely, since she, as Angelica, was caught sleeping, so had not made her hairdo. Unlike Angelica, was using regular clothes, a white top and yellow boxers shorts, since she used to sleep that way.

"Kimi? Are you okay?" A half slept Angelica asked.

"Yes... I think so. Where are we, Angelica?" Kimi replied as well.

"So, you know each other? Good. It means we chose our targets wisely." A woman with a pirate-like outfit became evident to them, standing in front of the chairs. Angelica had no idea of who was her, but Kimi snapped, losing all her grogginess, when heard her voice.

"Dirty Soul!" Kimi exclaimed. "We had been looking for you since your escape last year, you sea snake!"

"Oh, you had heard about me. I'm flattened. Of course, I should had expected that for the most prized young officer of the city, and the youngest captain ever. If I'm right, you got your current position thanks to a major arrest you made... a band of weapon dealers, if I remember right. Of course, you had the help of our mutual red friend, didn't you, dear?" LaBouche talked with faked kindness. She had no idea of Kimi's real relation with the ColoRed Chuck, but knew she worked along with him on a regular basis, making her a good target.

"It seems that fool has good taste for women... including the traitorous blonde that sent me to prison!" A voice was heard from behind Angelica, who gulped when recognized it. McNulty walked in front of her, making himself visible.

"Hello, Angelica. Had a good sleep?" Despite her fear, Angelica decided not giving him the pleasure to see her scared.

"Oh, yes, Timmy. I had a beautiful dream. It included you, a meat-made outfit, and a pack of hungry wolves." Angelica talked in a calmed but hate-filled voice. The rest of the criminals then appeared from behind the two girls. Kimi and Angelica finally noticed that they were in a huge room with a red rug. The walls were white and clean, so obviously they weren't in any dirty warehouse, but at someone's home. Kimi recognized immediately all the villains, because of the Police's files and her brother's stories.

"I don't get it." Kimi talked, totally puzzled. "Sneaky Saavanah... Kill-a-lot Kid...Tim Thug... The Shark... Jean Claude... All of you are supposed to be in high security's jails. What are you clowns doing here, and what's your game?" Saavanah walked next to the girls, and leaned to look at both her faces.

"Well, you see, we all have something in common. A very bad relationship with certain red-dressed guy, loved by many people, but that has a problem with naughty boys." Saavanah explained.

"Oh. Santa Claus. I get it. You all must be on his naughty list, right?" Kimi joked in a sarcastic tone, trying to cover her fear (and Angelica's) with some humor. The villains rolled their eyes, except Saavanah, who just smirked at her and continued talking.

"Is quite simple, girl. You, officer, are friend of the ColoRed Chuck, and you, blondie, according to Tim, were very grateful with that fool after he saved your neck. Obviously, the little jerk cares about both of you, and, since we are trying to catch him, need some live bait." Saavanah smiled like the cat that got the canary. Angelica and Kimi got angry looks; luckily, it seemed these guys weren't aware of their real relationship with Chuckie, or his true identity, but they were still in major danger. Angelica was especially worried because, besides the fact Tim was in front of her, she also recognized the names of the criminals from what Chuck had told about his adventures, and it seemed the kindest of them, the least he or she had done, was kicking his or her mother.

"And once he appears... let's just say is a good thing his disguise is already red, because it's gonna get even more colorful, and with some ventilation as well." Sean smiled while grabbing the front of his hat, and played with his gun using the other hand.

"And now, my dear girls..." Dirty Soul talked again in her usual calmed way, "...please, do your job, and summon him. He isn't stupid enough to come if we call him, but any other person begging for help will attract him in a second."

"Come on, ladies, you know the lines, don't you?" The Shark smiled, walking next to Kimi, who glared at him.

"Oh, and now, who will protect me?" Tim talked in a fake alarmed voice, and laughed while taking out his gun, showing it to Angelica. "Or is "help me"? Or "defend me"? Anyway, this time, I'm not going to fail, Angie. This gun has capacity for 12 bullets, and all have your hero's name on them."

"I'm not saying a thing, idiot!" Angelica snapped. "Even if I don't call him, he'll eventually appear, and kick your out-of –shape butt all the way towards the closest cell!"

"The same comes from me!" Kimi said as well, looking at LaBouche with challenging eyes. "He is a hero, and had saved as many lives as the fire department. You can do your worst, and I'm still not calling him!"

"We were expecting this lack of cooperation, dear girls." Dirty Soul smiled, and snapped her fingers. Jean Claude and The Shark moved one at each side of Kimi, and charged with her, chair and all, out of the room, leaving Angelica alone with the rest of the villains.

"You see... Angie, right? Nice name... and, if you don't cooperate, will finish as a real angel, or at least a very nice ghost." Dirty Soul talked while walking towards a TV behind her.

"Anyway, my dear associate, The Shark, recently stole a CD from the FBI's files containing many methods of torture. I use it to sleep at night when I get insomnia. Anyway, I found a very nice torture's form using the most modern video technology. Strongest men and women had spilled tons of information just to keep their sanity after a couple of minutes of watching and hearing this video. Even I can't stand it, and I recorded "The Bloodiest Moments of Professional Sports" last night! So, we'll leave you to watch this images, and hear this devilish sound, until you summon the little idiot's presence to stop the torture. And don't worry, you'll not suffer alone. Our dear captain is going to be hearing and watching the same video in the room next to this one." LaBouche chuckled, and placed the CD on the DVD player. Then, she and her accomplices left the room.

Angelica gulped, and prepared herself to stand the torture. She wasn't going to call her boyfriend to lead him to a sure death, that was a fact. No matter how awful the torture would be, she'll face it. Just two ideas were on her mind. The first, she hoped Chuck or her cousin would be able to find them. And, second, hoping that the video wasn't a compilation of the best of Marilyn Manson.


	4. Stress relief

STRESS RELIEF.

Meanwhile, at the Police Station, Chaz and Kira Finster were in an interrogation's room, answering the questions that Detective Shane were asking them about the kidnapping of their daughter. Both were extremely worried, and the officer had to do a great effort to keep them calmed enough to have a dialogue.

"We called her apartment a couple of times..." Chaz explained, sobbing, "...to tell my daughter that we were on our way there... because we were supposed to have lunch together... but she never answered the phone. At first we thought she was on the shower or something... but, when we arrived, and she didn't opened the door... and that horrible message on the wall!" Chaz had to stop to cover his eyes and try to comfort his wife, who was crying on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, sir. We have every available officer working on this case. We hope we can find your daughter and Miss Pickles as soon as possible." Samantha told them in her best cooled tone, but obviously she wasn't so sure about her own words. At that moment, Susie and the ColoRed Chuck entered the room.

"Sam, the ColoRed Chuck wants to talk with the Finsters alone for a moment. Come on." Susie called Samantha, who just nodded and walked through the door after saluting silently the red outfitted hero; she didn't knew Chuck's secret identity, but he had saved her life once, and she admired Kimi's job, so respected both of them a lot.

Once the door was closed, Chuck approached his parents, and then he could forget his hero's role to accept the son and brother's ones. He took his hood down, and hugged Kira and Chaz, who returned the embrace and started crying again.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! Kimi is in danger just because of me... and now we have no idea where she or Angelica are...Why they had to do this to them?" Chuckie said between sobs. Despite their sadness, Kira managed to hold her tears for a moment, and tried to comfort her son.

"Chuckie, this is not your fault. Kimi is a cop, and she knew the risks of her job. We actually are glad that you could help her sometimes in your other identity. She and Angelica survived this long thanks to you. You must not blame yourself." Kira kissed Chuck on his cheek. Chaz washed his tears, and spoke to his son next.

"Son, your mother and I don't always like the life style you and Kimi chose, but we had never stopped being proud of both of you. Every time I see the newspaper mentioning that one criminal is behind bars thanks to Kimi, or that you saved a kid that fell into a well, or something like that, I can surely say that your mom and I raised great kids who grew up to be wonderful grown ups. Never think otherwise, son." Chuckie actually felt a little better, and hugged them tighter.

Meanwhile, on the outside, Tommy and Susie were chatting, now without any other officer around. Susie was questioning him about what the Union was doing to help the police.

"Well, Danny and Jenny took a look at Kimi's place after you guys left, and so Catman and myself on Angelica's. The sleeping gas was the same in both cases, and we got a few clues as well. The Union's scientists are now sharing the information with the Police's ones, and we'll hopefully have a couple of answers in the next hour. We are also checking if any ColoRed Chuck's enemy is still at large, or had escaped prison on the last year." Tommy paused and leaned against the wall.

"I just hope he can stand the pressure. I offered him to go rest while some other superhero handled this case, but you know Chuckie. When it comes to his sister, or my cousin, he forgets any fear he might have." Tommy sighed. He was feeling really useless himself, since he was a good investigator, but most of his cases as Okey Dokey Jones involved stolen artifacts, not missing persons, and this one was especially stressful for him because of the involved people. Before Susie could say anything else, Dil approached them, in a lab coat, and with a worried expression as well.

"Hi, bro. Susie." Dil saluted both of them, and then turned to see his brother. "I just came from seeing our uncles; they're really freaked out. No news yet?" Tommy and Susie shook their heads, and she spoke.

"We are still waiting for the lab's results. Chuck is inside the room with his parents." Susie explained. Dil sighed and took out a little jar from his pocket.

"Well, at least I think I can help our friend giving him a new jar of Shrinktolin. He ran out of pills on his last mission, and I had no chances to give him a new jar until now." Dil explained, while looking at the jar.

Besides the shrinking pills, Dil was the inventor behind all Chuckie's equipment, including the antennae and the Skweaky Lumper. When Chuckie and Kimi applied for the police force, he wasn't admitted because the instructors thought he was too geeky and coward for the job, but he still wanted to help people, so Dil offered to invent some things for him to become a superhero. Dil already had invented the pills for Tommy, but his brother could handle almost anything he faced without fancy inventions, so decided to give them to Chuckie. The disguise's design was also Dil's idea, following the concept of making it so colorful and funny nobody would take a second look at Chuck's face, plus making thecriminals understimate him until it was too late for them.

Susie opened the door, and gasped. Kira and Chaz were there, hugging, but Chuckie wasn't. Before she or the Pickles brothers could say a thing, Kira explained.

"He had to go. Someone summoned him. He'll contact us once his job is done. Kimi would be so proud of him." Kira said with a few tears, but keeping a smile. Everyone on the room sighed, but smiled as well. Of course, Dil was also hoping he wouldn't need the pills for his current assignment.

Meanwhile, in Hillwood, a big nosed guy, about 20 years old and wearing a green cap turned backwards, was running for his life. Trying to avoid his chasers, he ran through a maze of alleys, until he stopped in a closed one.When he realized his mistake, turned around to escape, just to find his way obstructed by a slightly smaller guy around his same age, on a very elegant suit, with two huge thugs behind him. The fancy looking guy smiled and talked to his prey in a calmed and friendly way.

"My dear Sid, hadn't learned anything after all these years? You can't escape from your debts, especially if you own me the money." He pointed to the guy. His victim gulped, and tried to find his way out by talking as well.

"But, Gino, I already paid you the last cent a month ago! And besides, we are no longer in Elementary School... you should be able to respect me a little, don't you think?" Sid tried to sound brave, but his fear was easily noticed. Gino shook his head, sighing and then smiling again.

"Oh, yes. The old 118. So many great memories. You are right, Sid. We are no longer kids. That means the interests are bigger now. Also, that Arnold is not going to save your neck as he used to; we are way far his home, or any other of your friends, by the way. And, finally, that also means that, if you don't pay, we have to do something more serious than just having fun with a toilet." Gino ended, and snapped his fingers. Both thugs moved in front of him, slowly heading towards Sid while cracking their knuckles. Sid was now sweating bullets, and leaned against the wall behind him, while looking at the rooftops. Gino noticed this, and laughed.

"Oh, please, Sid, don't tell me that you are counting on Monkeyman to save you. This alley isn't on his regular patrol's path, and I can say the same about that spy girl; besides, there's still sunlight, and they only appear at night, remember?. You are alone in this." Gino leaned against a nearby wall, while looking at Sid like a hungry fox. Sid gasped, and closed his eyes, whispering under his breath.

"Oh... and now, who will defend me?"

CRACK!

Sid opened his eyes to see one of the thugs totally dizzied, and with a broken plant pot on his head; he collapsed after a few seconds. Gino and the other thug were surprised as well, and then heard a voice coming from a window that was on one of the alley's walls.

"I!" Chuckie popped his head out of the window.

"THE COLORED CHUCK!" Gino and the thug exclaimed in surprise, while Sid did it in relief. Chuckie jumped out from the window (who, luckily, wasn't a very high one), and quickly stood in front of Sid, grabbing his Lumper with both hands.

"Didn't count with my cleverness! Are you okay, man?" Chuck said in his hero's voice, turning slightly to see Sid behind him. Sid nodded. "Good. Now, get out of here and call for help while I handle these guys." Sid didn't needed to hear more, and ran away, passing right next to Gino and the thug, who were totally concentrated on the intruder. Gino returned to his cool mood again, and directed all his attention to Chuck.

"So, you're visiting Hillwood, uh? Well, since I represent all the honest local business men, I think is my duty to greet you to our lovely city. FINISH HIM!" Gino told his remaining bodyguard, who immediately obeyed and charged against Chuck.

Chuckie used his Lumper as a sword, blocking a couple of punches. When thegoon realized that he wouldn't be able to just hit him, he jumped against Chuck trying to tackle him, but Chuckie avoided the attack moving fastly at the criminal's right, making him to crash against the wall behind them. Before thecriminal could react, Chuck hit him on his head with the mallet, and then on the chest and chin, knocking him out cold.

Gino gulped. Now, he was alone against the hero. He quickly tried to take a gun out from his suit, but, the moment the weapon was out, Chuck hit his hand with the mallet, making Gino to drop it. Gino now was really scared, and tried to convince Chuck to stop.

"Hehe.. we were just playing, you know? Sid and I are old friends from school... I would never hurt him..." Gino realized that Chuck wasn't exactly on a good mood, and tried a different approach. "Come on, you are supposed to be a hero! You can't hit an unarmed man!" Chuckie then gave Gino a sly smile, and dropped his mallet.

"You are right. But, unfortunately for you, I'm having a very bad day. And, luckily for me, I finally found a way to relief some stress!" Chuckie snapped, while cracking his knuckles. Gino gulped.

About twenty minutes later, Kira received a call on her cell phone. She was still in the interrogation room, along with her husband, Susie, and the Pickles brothers. Kira answered and smiled after a few seconds. Then, she hung off the phone, and, before anyone could ask who called , she took a deep breath, and said, in a fake alarmed voice...

"I really wish my son were here with us. Oh, and now, who will help us?" Kira paused. In a perfect cue, the interrogation room's door opened, and a red outfitted guy entered.

"I." Chuckie said without enthusiasm. He smiled to his mom and hugged her. Then, saluted Dil, and explained why he left.

"There was this guy in Hillwood having problems with a loan's shark. The little creep wanted to make his thugs break the guy's legs or something. I handled them in a moment, but I was so angry that I knocked the boss with my bare hands, just to relief some pressure..." Chuckie paused. He wasn't proud of what he did to Gino, but couldn't help but do it. After taking a deep breath, continued. "Then, I waited until the cops arrived, and called Mom so she could summon and bring me back here."

Dil smiled; the whole summoning thing came from a special mechanism hidden in the antennae, and reacted to an specific phrase, but also to a lot of variations. Chuckie could be summoned by either saying "help", "defend", or "protect", and the pronoun could change without problems ("me", "he", "us"...); besides, it also discriminated between the people who really needed him to be there, and the fake alarms from a villain. Dil considered those antennae as one of his finest inventions since the Aquarium-Belt.

Dil gave Chuckie the new jar of pills. He just nodded and accepted it. At that moment, Officer Phil entered the room, with a concerned and angry look, and a paper on his hand. Everybody turned to see him.

"Good and bad news, people. We have the lab's results. The sleeping gas used in both kidnappings is an special formula that only some high security agencies know; we investigated a little, and seems that someone stole a little of it from a government's lab last week. The government tried to keep this as a secret, but it seems that the criminal was quite agile, because he or she avoided a really fancy security system to get it.

Also, we found that one set of footprints left on the Captain's rug was from cowboy's boots, and another from some kind of weird ancient shoe, and it also had traces of salt, probably from sea water. And, finally, the DNA analysis of one hair we found in Angelica's house confirmed that Tim Thug was there recently." Phil finished. Everybody gasped, and Chuckie got a blank expression.

"But Tim Thug is on jail! He had been there since Angelica and I caught him! You were there with your sister, remember?" Chuckie snapped. At that moment, a huge man, Commander Pangborn, entered the room. He wasn't aware of Chuckie's secret identity, so everybody stayed silent. Pangborn sighed, and talked, directing to all the people in the room.

"No more. He and some other criminals escaped from their prisons over the last month. We tried to keep it secret to avoid panic, and to not compromise the reputation of these jails. The fugitives are..." Chuckie interrupted him.

"Tim Thug. Kill-a-Lot Kid, Sneaky Saavanah... and probably The Shark, since he knew about the sleeping gas. And, let me guess... Coco LaBouche is still at large, and her assistant escaped as well. I'm right?" Chuck directed to Pangborn, with an angry look on his eyes. Despite the size's difference, Pangborn was intimidated by the guy's reaction. Chuckie continued. "So, you are telling me that some of my more dangerous enemies had been free from a long time... and you kept that a secret, even from your own officers... JUST TO AVOID A BAD NOTE ON THE SUNDAY'S NEWSPAPER!" Chuckie snapped.

Pangborn tried to answer, but was cut by the furious looks from Chuck, and from everyone on the room, including his own officers. The man sighed; Chuck was totally right. Because of the fear of scandal, one protected witness and a worthy Police's element were now at the mercy of some of the most wanted criminals on the country.

Okey Dokey Joneswalked a step ahead, and took control of the situation.

"Okay, ColoRed Chuck, you know these criminals better than anyone. Any idea of where they might hide?" Chuckie pondered for a minute.

"Tim, Kill-a-Lot, and The Shark would be fine hiding on any warehouse or apartment... but Saavanah and Coco enjoy luxury accommodations. Plus, if all of them are together, they'll need a big place to stay. And, if they are near the sea... I would say they are hidden in a very big house near the beach, or in a ship." Chuck concluded. Tommy nodded, and started giving instructions.

"Good… this is what we are going to do. We'll divide; Commander, warn the Coast Guard for any suspicious ship near the state's shores; I'll call the Crimson Chin and Mermaid Man to assist on the search. Meanwhile, the ColoRed Chuck and I will collaborate with the cops lookingat the mansions or any fancy houses' district located near the sea. Just to be sure, I'll also ask InvisoBill, Catman, and XJ-9 to keep an eye on the roads in case these guys try to sneak out of the state by land." Tommy concluded, and everyone agreed.

Chuckie now was feeling a lot more confident.

"Angie, sis, please resist. We are on our way."


	5. The girls' resources

THE GIRLS' RESOURCES.

As Chuckie had deducted, Coco's gang hiding place was a huge mansion close to the sea; her family bought it years ago under a fake name. While she and Jean Claude were relaxing on the main room, and Saavanah and Sean were having some "fun" on the bedroom Coco assigned to her, The Shark and Tim were playing cards at the corridor next to the rooms where Kimi and Angelica were trapped, waiting for one of them to scream summoning the ColoRed Chuck's presence to avoid the torturing video. Tim wanted to do it alone, but Coco decided it would be better to have two guards at the time, plus she wanted to keep their prisoners alive for the moment, and didn't trust Tim guarding Angelica without supervision. Luckily, during the last month, Tim and The Shark had become very good friends (as friendly as a back-stabber spy and a dangerous felon can be), so they could hang around easily.

After a few hours, Tim dropped his cards, totally frustrated since The Shark had won his ninth game in a row.

"This is ridiculous! We are adults! Why we don't play poker instead of this silly "Yu-Gotta-Goh!" game?" Tim snapped. The Shark smiled, and got a sly look behind his shades.

"Because this game requires more skills and concentration than poker. The luck isn't the only factor, but also the way you combine your cards. Only our friend with antennae had been able to beat me on this game." The Shark smiled sadly at the last part. The first time he and Chuck met, the hero convinced him to give up himself if he could beat the spy in a "Yu-Gotta-Goh!" game; the winner would be the one with the upper hand in 2 of 3 games, and The Shark lost the last one because of a rare dragon's card both he and Chuck had on their decks, and was lucky enough to bring it to the game before the spy.

As the spy remembered his first defeat, he and Tim heard Kimi's voice coming from her room, asking them to please stop the video. The villains smiled at their success, and moved towards the door. At the same time, Angelica started calling Tim from her room as well.

"Hey, McNulty, I know you are there! Don't you have another video? The one of your trial would be a nice detail, don't you think?" Tim growled, and turned towards Angelica's room. The Shark grabbed his arm.

"Hey, calm down. She just wants you to lose your temper. We have all the power here. Come on, let's check the Captain." Tim released himself from The Shark's grip, and moved near Angie's door.

"Don't worry. I'll stay here while you talk with the Japanese girl. Anyway, if she already gave up, then we'll no longer need Angelica as a bait." Tim smiled at the last part. The Shark sighed, and, preparing himself to hear and see the dreadful video for a moment, opened the door.

"Sing the happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy song...Sing the happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy song..." The Shark closed the door behind him, and covered his ears while directing to the TV set, and turn off the video showing multicolored dancing teddy bears. Almost 8 hours of that video were needed to break the girl's will.

The Shark approached Kimi, and moved in front of the tied girl.

"So, you're finally going to cooperate?" The spy smiled deviously to the girl. She nodded, sadly, and then talked in a whisper.

"I'll not summon him... but I can tell you some very important information...top secret stuff...just move closer to me, please." Kimi said. The Shark had one weakness besides the card games, and it was hearing secrets. He leaned next to Kimi so she could whisper on his ear.

"The first secret... is that I like the Dummie Bears. And the second, is that I just untied myself a couple of minutes ago."

Before The Shark could react, Kimi kicked him in the middle of his legs with her right foot, and, a swift moment later, she clapped the spy's ears with both her hands. The Shark tried hard to keep his conscience, but Kimi now was on her feet, and punched him hard on the chin, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Tim was trying to keep his cool while Angelica was trying to make him angry. He decided to fight back with some insults of his own.

"You can't say anything to make me anger, Angelica. Why I should hear a girl who was saved by a dumb in a red suit, and is currently dating a worthless geek?" Surprisingly to him, Angelica's laugh was heard.

"If he is so dumb, how he could trick you? You must be at least twice dumber than him... no, skip that, you are ten times dumber! And that "worthless geek" is more worthy than a million guys like you. At least he doesn't need to use a couple of socks on his underwear, like certain fool I'm not going to mention, but his name starts with "Tim" and ends with "McNulty". You know the poor loser?" That was all Tim could stand, and, violently, he opened the door and stormed into the room.

SMASH!

Tim fell to the ground, unconscious, thanks to the powerful hit Angelica (hidden next to the door) gave him using the same chair she was tied to until just a few minutes ago. Angie was an expert in knots, both making and untying them, and, even if it wasn't easy, she could handle to release herself. About the video, she conserved her sanity humming another songs, and keeping her eyes closed; Angie liked so much the sound of her own voice, she was unaffected by the "Happy Song" lyrics.

Carefully, Angelica popped her head out of the room, at the moment Kimi did the same.

"So, you handled your guard too?" Angelica asked. Kimi nodded.

"Yes. I tried to take his weapon, but he has none. How about the other guy?" Kimi asked back. Angelica shook her head.

"None. I think Tim learned from the last time I stole his bullets, and he and the other clown hide their guns somewhere in this corridor." Kimi rubbed her chin; Angelica's idea was a logical one. A few moments later, they heard footsteps heading in their direction.

"I think they heard us fighting the guards. Let's try to find a way out." Kimi pointed to Angie. Both girls then ran away on the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, The ColoRed Chuck, along with Officers Phil and Lil, were inspecting the homes of the same neighborhood Coco's mansion was. They separated to cover more terrain, and met again after a while.

"Any luck?" Chuck asked. Both officers shook their heads.

"Nope. The most I had got is a silly junior trying to flirt with me while I was interrogating him." Lil said.

"I was luckier. One lady in the mansion next block gave me a cookie, and invited me to a party next week. I think she likes guys in uniform... but no clue about the Captain, Angelica, or the criminals." Phil smiled, but changed back to his worried expression at the last part. Chuckie sighed.

"Yes. One kid asked me for an autograph, and his parents were eager to cooperate, but they hadn't seen anyone with the villains' description. I hope Okey Dokey Jones or the others have more luck." Chuck looked down. Lil and Phil moved towards their patrol, followed by Chuckie. Lil grabbed the patrol's communicator, and contacted the Station.

"Jeffrey? Is me, Lil. Any advance with the kidnappers' case?" A nerdy voice answered back.

"Negative, Lil. No clues or evidence they had left the state, or even the city. But it's a good thing, don't you think? At least it means they are still on the city." Lil sighed, thanking God for any little luck.

"Thanks, man. Call you later. Over and out." Lil cut the communication. Phil rubbed his chin, and talked to the ColoRed Chuck, who was behind him.

"Don't worry man. I'm sure we'll find them soon. Now, if we separate again..." Phil turned, and, to his surprise, Chuck wasn't there anymore.

"Chanfle!. The guy is fast." Lil said in amazement.

At the mansion, Coco was furious! She, Jean Claude, Sean and Saavanah were standing next to Tim and The Shark, who were crawling out from the bedrooms.

"You idiots! I can't believe those girls escaped! And you..." Coco snapped at the spy, "... you said that video wouldn't fail to make those girls cooperate! And know you are telling me that one of them was actually ENJOYING IT?" The Shark gulped, and moved his hands in front of him in defense.

"Come on, lady. You know that even the best plan can have some defect..." The spy was cut by Coco, who took out a gun from her pirate outfit.

"Yes. And I also know that corpses make no mistakes!" Coco pointed to The Shark, who gulped, and, by pure instinct, said the famous phrase.

"Oh, and now, who will save me?"

At that moment, a well known red-outfitted hero appeared at the other side of the long corridor, holding a mallet on his left hand.

"I!" Chuck exclaimed. Then he realized who had summoned him. "You?"

"YOU?" All the villains exclaimed. Coco looked then at her gun, and slapped her forehead.

"So, the only thing I needed to do was threatening one of these losers to call him? If I weren't so furious, I would feel like an idiot!" Coco snapped. Of course, the antennae on Chuck's hood prevented him to fell in a villain's trap by using a fake help's call, but, since Coco really wanted to kill The Shark, the alarm was real, and worked to summon him.

"Okay, all of you, are under arrest!" Chuckie yelled at them, with all the authority he could put on his voice. The criminals just looked at him with hate filled eyes. Chuckie gulped.

"Eh... on detention?" Chuckie said. He got no reaction.

"Grounded for a week?" Chuckie said with a sheepish smile, while moving a step back. The villains got evil grins.

"Fine! No TV after six o' clock, and that's my last offer!" Chuckie tried one last time. Tim and The Shark pick up their guns, hidden under the rug. Kill-a-Lot took his guns out of his belt, while Jean Claude did the same with a long sword, and Saavanah with a whip.

"Chanfle, are you waiting for a formal invitation! ELIMINATE THAT PEST NOW!" Coco yelled at her minions, while aiming at Chuck.

On the opposite side of the mansion, Kimi and Angelica stopped on their tracks because of the sound of multiple shots.

"CHUCKIE!" Both girls chorused, and returned on the way they just came.


	6. Everyone against the geek

EVERYONE AGAINST THE GEEK.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!...

Chuck jumped out of the way of the bullets just in time to avoid them. Then he ran away through the next corridor, with all the villains in hot pursuit. He turned left in a divided corridor, and found a dead end. Looking at the corner, discovered an air vent near the floor, and smiled.

When the villains arrived at the corridor, they couldn't find Chuck anywhere, until Saavanah pointed to the vent, noticing something that looked like a red insect.

"He's there! He shrunk himself to hide on the vent!"

Sean and Tim shot to the vent, but Chuck was already inside, safe from the shots. Jean Claude removed quickly the vent's cover, and took a look inside the duct. It was too dark to see the little hero, and too small for any of them to follow him. Again, Coco took control of the situation calling for all the villains' attention.

"Listen to me, fools. I'll turn on the cooling system to the max; with some luck, it will be too cold inside the ducts, and the little plague will go out to escape freezing. I want all of you to spread through the mansion, and check every vent. The moment one of us find him, contact the rest by shooting or something... trying to hit him in the process, of course. Also, try to locate the girls; we can also force the idiot to give up if we have them as hostages." All the criminals agreed, and started looking each one by his/her own.

Tim entered a bedroom a few minutes later, searching for the vent. He was still a little dizzy because of Angelica's attack, but the anger gave him the impulse to keep his conscience. He started feeling a little cold because of Coco's plan, but this also helped him to locate the vent. Unlike the one Chuck used to escape, this one was located on the superior corner of a wall. He moved near it, expecting for a little red bug to appear.

"ColoRed Chuck…come out to play-ey-eyaay!" Tim joked, while keeping a devious smile.

At that moment, his wish was accomplished, but not the way he expected. The vent's cover exploded out of its place, and a full-sized ColoRed Chuck jumped out from the duct, falling on top of Tim. Since the thug was already injured, this was enough to put him out of commission for a while.

Chuckie placed his arms around himself, trying to keep himself warm, when he noticed that McNulty was under him. Chuck smiled, and stood up. From what he heard while he was on the ducts, Angelica and Kimi handled to escape themselves, so now he just had to worry about catching the criminals, one at a time.

"Hey! What was that?" Chuckie heard the voice of The Shark, coming from the corridor. He quickly hide behind the door, a few seconds the spy entered the room. The Shark leaned to check at the unconscious McNulty, and tried to make him react by slapping and talking to him.

"Come on, Tim. Wake up. What happened?"

"Something like this!" The Shark turned when heard Chuck's voice.

SKWEAK!

The Shark fell unconscious because of the attack with the Lumper. Chuck grabbed their guns, and dropped one by the window, but decided to keep another, just in case, even if he hated guns. He placed it on his yellow short pants, and grabbed a chair next to him. He exited the room, and accommodated the chair on the outside to block the door by leaning it against the doorknob, so the criminals inside couldn't escape if they wake up. Then, he ran through the corridor.

Chuckie decided that he against the four remaining villains was still a huge risk, so he took out his Union's communicator to ask for help, but it fell to the ground because of a fast hit with a whip. Chuckie turned to see Saavanah making fancy movements with her whip, and smiling deviously.

"So, my dear ColoRed Chuck, we meet again, eh? What do you think? Your Skweaky Lumper versus my little whip?" Saavanah challenged Chuck. He then looked down, and smiled.

"How about your butt against the floor, Catwoman-wanna-be?" Chuckie quickly leaned and grabbed the rug with both hands, and, before Saavanah could react, yanked it, causing the girl to fell on her back. She wasn't unconscious, however, and handled to call for back-up.

A few seconds later, Kill-a-Lot Kid appeared from behind Saavanah, holding his two guns, and shot at Chuckie twice. Chuck avoided the bullets, and grabbed his mallet before running again. Sean left Saavanah on the corridor, and started chasing him.

The mansion was a real maze, so Chuckie eventually ended in another dead end. When he was about to turn, he could hear Sean's mocking voice from behind him.

"Drop the mallet, Chuck. I got you." Chuck dropped his Lumper, and Sean continued. "Oh, I'm so going to enjoy this. You should never had messed with me, fool. It was because of you I got a 125 years-long sentence."

"Hey, at least it wasn't for life." Chuckie replied, still facing the wall. Carefully, he moved his left hand to grab the gun on his pants.

"Funny. Now, slowly, turn around. I want to see your silly face the moment I shoot at you." Sean said in an amused way. However, Chuck turned, not slowly, but incredibly fast, and aimed at the Kid using Tim's gun. Now the two of them were on a stand-still position.

"It seems I didn't count with your cleverness, ColoRed. But I always count with your morals. You are no killer. Give me that gun before you hurt yourself." Kill-a-Lot smiled, but kept his two guns with a strong grip. Chuckie sighed.

"Yes. You are right. I can't shoot you. Fine, take it." Chuck handled the gun to Sean. He was so impressed his words actually worked, he even laughed a little, and grabbed the gun. Then he realized something; he was holding two guns, and to grab the third one, he had to release both triggers to do it.

Before he could react, Chuckie gave Sean a good left punch right on the kisser. Kill-a-Lot dropped the guns, and received a series of fast punches on his belly and face. He tried to keep his conscience, but, by now, Chuck took advantage of his dizziness, and recovered his mallet. The Kid fell to the ground thanks to a well placed Lumper's hit between his eyebrows.

Chuckie grabbed all the guns and hide them in a nearby plant pot. Again, he ran away looking for the remaining villains, and hoping he wouldn't find him first. After a few minutes, he found the stairway, and walked down the main room of the mansion. The moment he placed a foot on the floor, he heard Coco's venomous voice. He turned around to see her aiming at him with a gun, with Jean Claude and Saavanah at her sides, holding their weapons as well.

"Well, my dear red guest, you always manage to surprise me. I thought that you would be an easy prey with all my little friends helping me, but you still handled to give us some troubles, right? Unfortunately, the party is over for you." She then directed to her assistant.

"Jean Claude, cut his legs. Then Saavanah will strangle him a little before yours truly and the rest of the gang finish him using that yellow heart as a practice target." Jean Claude smiled, and walked towards Chuck, with his sword ready to strike. Coco talked to Chuck again.

"Oh, and if you try to avoid Jean Claude, well, you should remember I'm a good shooter, and can finish you in a moment if you try to run. So, what will be, Chuck? The sword, or the bullet?" Coco laughed.

"How about none of them?" Kimi appeared from behind them, and yelled at Coco while charging against her. A moment later, they were both struggling for Coco's gun. Saavanah and Jean Claude turned to see her boss, but she just snapped at them, while continuing her struggle with Kimi.

"Help me, Sneaky! Jean Claude, get that idiot with antennae! Don't let him escape!"

"My pleasure!" Jean Claude replied, and charged with his sword against Chuck. He blocked the first blow with his Lumper, and jumped on his place just in time to avoid another directed to his legs. Jean Claude started chasing him around the room, while Chuck avoided his attacks by mere inches.

Saavanah, meanwhile, prepared her whip to attack Kimi, but Angelica jumped on her way, placing herself between the criminal and the two fighters.

"If you want to enter that fight, you first have to pass over me, sister!" Angelica challenged Saavanah, who just smiled and threw an attack with her whip, directing it against Angelica's face.

However, it never made contact. Angelica blocked the whip with her arm, who was covered with some clothing she ripped from a curtain on the next room. Then, she yanked the whip, starting a struggle of her own against Saavanah. It was a trick she learned from Tommy when she saw him practicing with his own whip once.

Meanwhile, Chuck and Jean Claude were now fighting on the stairway, slowly moving to the upper floor. Even if Chuckie was quite fast, and all his clumsiness disappeared in this kind of fights (thanks to the quick reflexes caused by fear or anger), he was getting tired, while Jean Claude was as fresh as a lettuce. The moment they reached the next floor, Chuckie was panting and holding his Lumper with both hands. Jean Claude glared at him, and smiled.

"What's the matter, ColoRed? Are you already tired of our little game?" Jean Claude mocked Chuck. The hero looked behind his enemy, and got a desperate idea.

"Yes... I want to try another game...and I always liked the slide!" Chuck said, and, moving as fast as he could, charged at Jean Claude, or it seemed that way. The villain tried to slice him, but Chuckie avoided the attack, and reached his real objective, the stairway. Chuckie jumped on the handrail, and slide all the way to the main room, just like a little kid would do it. Jean Claude groaned in frustration, and turned to run all the way down.

Standing in front of the stairway, Chuckie aimed at Jean Claude, and then threw his mallet right at the pirate's legs. Jean Claude, since he was running, couldn't avoid tripping, and fell through the stairway, from one of the top steps, until he landed face-first next to Chuck. He fainted after a few seconds of angrily staring at him.

"That happens when you run in the stairways. Your mom never told you?" Chuckie talked to the unconscious criminal. Then, he grabbed his Skweaky Lumper and turned to help Kimi and Angelica, but noticed he wasn't needed.

Saavanah was getting frustrated with her little rope (whip) war with Angelica. The blonde seemed to be just as strong as her, if not more, and couldn't manage to release the whip from her.

"Release my weapon, imbecile!" Saavanah finally snapped. Angelica shrugged and obeyed. It was so sudden, Saavanah couldn't stop herself from hitting hard the wall behind her. Saavanah rubbed the back of her head, and then turned her attention to Angelica again. Before she could do anything, Saavanah received a powerful punch that made her lose a couple of teeth, and fell to the ground, totally defeated. Angelica stood next to her, with her left fist on her hip, and raising her right one in victory. Chuckie walked towards them, and after taking a look at the knocked girl, turned to see Angelica, truly impressed.

"Hey, when I go to your Union's meetings, I don't just chat with the heroines about fashion and stuff. Learned that punch from Kim Possible." Angie smiled proudly.

A few feet away, Kimi had already disarmed Coco, throwing the gun away. The pirate then took out a knife, but Kimi made her release it with a karate chop. Coco, furious, started throwing a series of punches and kicks to Kimi, who dodged and blocked them almost without effort. The pirate gasped in fear. Kimi cracked her knuckles, and adopted a fighting stance.

"I had been the Police's Martial Arts Champion for the last two years. Want to be my punching bag for a while, Miss LaBouche?" Kimi smiled. Coco noticed then that both Saavanah and Jean Claude were out of the fight, and decided to use the best part of courage. She quickly took out a second blade, and threw it against Kimi, who avoided it by a few inches.

Approaching that moment, Coco ran away heading to the nearest window. She jumped out of the room, and prepared to escape, when she noticed the whole mansion was surrounded by cops.

"Attention, the people inside the house! This is Commander Pangborn. We have the whole place surrounded. Give up now, and walk out with your hands up!" The Commander's voice was heard from the crowd.

Coco yelled, furious, and fell on her knees, defeated.


	7. Epilogue

EPILOGUE.

Inside the mansion, Chuck, Kimi, and Angelica were watching the whole scene. Kimi had found a telephone when she and Angie were running around the house, and called the Station. Even if they had no idea about where the mansion was, the cops were able to track the call, and locate the place.

"You would imagine a pirate queen would have more dignity, don't you think?" Angie chuckled.

"Yes. Well, I was the one supposed to save you two, and at the end, you girls rescued me. Thanks." Chuck smiled to both girls. Kimi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"One for all the other times you had helped us, brother. Thanks. We love you." Kimi smiled at his brother, not caring if anyone could see of hear them (luckily, nobody could), and kissed his cheek. Angelica approached to hug him, and give Chuck a fast kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss, and embraced both girls.

"I love you two as well. I had never been so much scared than when I found both of you were kidnapped. No other girl is as important to me than my angel and my sister." Kimi smiled fondly as Chuckie, while Angelica blushed a little, and gave him a slight kiss on his cheek. Even if Angelica wasn't used to share anything, she knew Chuckie had more than enough heart to love her and his family with the same intensity.

A few moments later, the mansion's door opened, and a bunch of cops, leaded by Susie andTommy, with Harold and the DeVilles right behind them, entered the place. They all saw the defeated pirate and the cat-burglar, and then Chuckie and the girls. Chuck released himself from the embrace (not totally), and pointed to the stairway.

"There are another 3 criminals upstairs, guys. One is unconscious near a dead end, and two are locked inside a room. Is the one with a chair in the doorknob, you can't miss it." Chuckie told the cops. Susie gave Harold, Phil and Lil the order to go upstairs with a few cops to assist them; before doing it, however, the three turned one last time to give Chuck the thumbs up before climbing the stairs. The other cops handcuffed Saavanah and Jean Claude, still unconscious.

"So, you had some fun in here, eh?" Tommy told Chuckie, while walking through the room to shake hands, and give Angelica a hug of his own. Susie walked next to him, and gave Kimi a martial salute before giving her a friendly hug as well.

"Hey, you know criminals. They never count with my cleverness... and this time, they didn't count with my girls, either." Chuckie stated. Then, he, Angie, and Kimi left the place, one girl at each side of him, closely followed by Susie and Tommy. Outside, the cops and a bunch of curious (who always have to appear even if the cops tell them to stay back) cheered when Chuck and the girls appeared at the door.

The following night, Chuckie, in his civilian clothes, arrived at Angelica's apartment. She was just recently showered, but received him in a nice outfit similar to the one Kimi used to sleep, except that her top was blue and the shorts were red with a yellow line at the sides.

"How are you feeling, Ange?" Chuckie asked her while they sat on her couch. Angelica just shrugged and smiled.

"Fine, I guess. How is Kimi doing?" Angie asked back.

"She'll be okay once my parents release her from their embrace so she can breath." Chuckie joked, causing Angelica to chuckle a little. Her parents acted the same way when they saw her at the station. Once she stopped laughing, Chuckie got a very serious expression.

"Angelica... I still feel bad for all this. Kimi is a cop, and knows the risks of crime fighting, but you aren't. I don't want anyone to hurt you, but I'm afraid that, while people still relate you with me, another fool might try to attack me through you..." Chuck was cut by Angelica, who placed a finger on his lips. She also had a very stern expression.

"If you are trying to break up with me for my safety, then your brain must had gone to your hood, Finster. I know you care and want to protect me just like you do with your sister. I also care about you, and trust me, I always get a little scared when you use that red disguise. But I can't ask you to stop being the ColoRed Chuck; it's part of you, and you had saved lots of persons with that identity... heck, I wouldn't be here now if you weren't using those silly antennae when I asked for help. So, if I can't ask you to stop risking your life, then please don't ask me to stop loving you because of my safety." Angelica paused, and then smiled.

"Besides, I'm not exactly a helpless lady, and I have the fist to prove it. Just ask that black-leathered girl I sent to the dentist!" Angelica playfully shoved her right fist in front of Chuckie, and then they both chuckled. He took a deep breath, and talked again, a lot more relaxed.

"Yes, I know. Is just that I wanted to be sure if I was doing right before asking you this." Chuckie kneeled in front of Angelica, and took out a little black box, with a beautiful ring on it. Angie was speechless.

"Angelica Charlotte Pickles... will you give me the honor of marrying me?" Chuckie asked. After a few seconds, Angelica broke the stare, and hugged him. Then, they both kissed for almost 3 minutes. When they broke it, gasping for air, Angie was the first to talk.

"If you... hadn't guessed... that was a Yes!" Angelica panted.

"Suspected that... from the beginning!" Chuckie replied, panting as well, but with a huge smile plastered on his face.

They both stood up, and Chuckie placed the ring in Angelica's finger. After that, they just hugged each other, not wanting to break the embrace or ruin the moment with anything. At a certain moment, Chuck noticed the red lettered message who was still on Angelica's home. But this time, it made him smile.

Yes. For him and Angelica, their time had finally come.

THE END.

I hope you guys had enjoyed the story. (Yeah. Not bad at all. But next time, give me a better wardrobe, can you?) Do you go to sleep with fancy last-fashioned dresses, Angelica? (Man, I hate when I can't argue you.)

The criminal identities I gave to the characters are variations of some of the recurrent villains from El Chapulín Colorado's original series. (Watch out, people. Here comes the Spanish class.) Tim Thug comes from "Rufino Rufián", spelled _roof-e-no roof-e-an_,a gangster that appeared a lot on the series; "Rufián" is a word that stands for "thief", "thug", or simply a person with no class that likes to cause problems. "Kill-a-Lot Kid" is a literal translation for El Chapulín Colorado's western enemy's name, "Matonsísimo Kid", spelled _mat-on-sis-e-mo_. The same goes for Coco, who uses the nickname of "Alma Sucia", a pirate that appeared in a Chapulíns two-hours special, in what can be considered the TV-made movie of the hero. For Jean Claude, Saavanah, and The Shark, well, I just kept the names and gave them the roles of other kinds of villains that appeared commonly, like spies, minions, petty thieves and cat-burglars.

Also, as a second disclaimer, Angelica...

(I´m on it. Many characters mentioned in this fic are heroes copyrighted by Nickelodeon, including Danny Phantom/InvisoBill, Crimson Chin, Mermaid Man, Catman, Monkeyman, and Jennie/XJ-9. Kim Possible is copyrighted by Disney Productions. Catwoman is copyrighted by DC Comics and Warner Brothers. Sid, Arnold, and Gino, who appeared too, are characters from the Hey, Arnold! series, copyrighted by Nickelodeon as well.)

Thanks a lot for reading. Please, leave a review... (Or I'll do you the same thing I did to Saavanah!) Angelica... (Sorry. Continue, please.) Thanks a lot, Angie.

So long, people, and keep the good writing.


End file.
